The Burrow
by Lollipop456
Summary: DH SPOILERS. The Weasley family prepares for a funeral, each trying to deal with their own grief in their own way. Told from the Weasleys POV.
1. Chapter 1

The Weasley family gathered at their burrow, all of them dressed in black and looking horribly dreary and gloomy. The burrow that was once full of precious laughter and smiles, had grown dark and solemn like. They were preparing for a funeral this day, which might would've explained some of their behavior but it was the funeral of one their family members and not just any family member. It was the brother of Bill, Percy, George, Ron and Ginny and the son of Arthur and Molly. It was the funeral of Fred Weasley, a young man who had been cut down so early in life that one might say he did not disserve to die in this manner. George, Fred's twin, had difficulty with his tie.

"Mum!" George cried for help

"Here let me do it, dear." Molly insisted as she crossed over to George and began to straighten his tie

"Dammit, Mum. Why him? Why didn't he survive when some other rat-hearted bastard could've died in his place?" George asked in a soft whisper, one or two tears ran down his face.

"I will not tolerate that language, Georgie!" Molly scolded

"Sorry, Mum. I'm just so upset..." George said as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb, pointer and middle

"We all are but we must think about what Fred would want in a situation like this." Molly said gently as she caressed her son's face.

"He'd...want us to smile, I suppose." George sighed

"Good boy." Molly whispered with a slight wince as she patted George's chest

_I gave birth to seven children, and once two of them came in the same package_

_Well, I did try my best to love both Fred and George evenly but the poor dears_

_when they hit two years, all they did was wish to wring each other's necks for_

_one was being hugged and the other would simply watch this. They looked alike_

_most certainly and their personalities seemed parallel but that was simply not _

_the case. Fred always seemed a bit more shy and timid than George but I _

_suppose that did change as he got older. Fred also had this ability to believe_

_that he was invulernable, and no matter how hard we tried to convince him other_

_wise he would simply not face it. Now I only wish that I had given him more love_

_than before, for now I know that I will never hug or kiss him goodnight let alone _

_touch him. The moment they told me he was dead, I fell to my knees in tears_

_and prayed this was only a dream. I've lost my son, I've lost my child. I'm ready_

_to wake up now._


	2. Arthur's POV

Arthur looked at all his children, minus one and saw just how gloomy they all looked, not one of them was smiling or laughing for that matter. Arthur straigtened his throat a little bit which actually made both Bill and Charlie jump a bit.

"Now family, I was thinking after the ceremony that we'd go out and have a picnic. Somewhere nice and quiet so we can get our minds off this funeral rubbish, just like Fred would've wanted." Arthur suggested

"Like Fred would've wanted? Dad, how can you be so selfish? You just lost your own son and all you can think of is a picnic! I bet you don't even miss him." Ginny sobbed she ran outside

"Ginny!" Molly called after her and ran off to find her daughter

_Not miss him? Not miss my own child? How could Ginny even suggest it? God knows I love her, but for her to even say_

_something so cruel is almost like a knife sticking into my stomach. I loved Fred, and I know I hardly showed it but out_

_of all my boys he seemed to be the one that I pushed the hardest. I remember once when he was ten years old and had_

_recieved his first wand, he tried for countless hours to get his first spell right and he always seemed to fail. If I recall I _

_scold him for not practicing enough, but if I also recall that was when he and George became the pranksters they were._

_I couldn't help feel that he did it all for my attention, feeling that I did not love him or perhaps that I was dissapointed in_

_him. If he had only known just how dear he was to me, if only he could of known that I was very, very proud of him. No _

_matter how naughty he was. I was alone when they told me that Fred died, "them" being The Ministery Of Magic and _

_"them" also being my co-workers and friends. I got a bit dizzy if I recall, I was actually one of the first to see his dead_

_body, the others being Percy and Ron and of course Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He was dressed in his houserobe_

_and his eyes were open and gazing upon the ceiling, and I grabbed him and I cradled him in my arms. Was I crying? Quite_

_a bit. All I kept repeating was "Fred...My precious boy" and I must've said about ten times and then more, but then I realized_

_what would he want? Would he of liked me to fall apart and then watch the family die because of my behavior? Goodness no!_

_Would he want me to smile and keep the family going? Most certainly. So, "Yes Arthur" I tell himself "Keep my family alive_

_and watch myself die." _


End file.
